


The Sea that Separates us

by Iwashimizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashimizu/pseuds/Iwashimizu
Summary: An Angel meets a Demon in the most unlikely places. (I said KageYachi RIGHTS!)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Sea that Separates us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, Washi ^-^/ I'm here with another KageYachi fic ^o^ slightly ooc? but i think not really bc Kageyama is an honest boy O3O he's just stubborn at times hohoho ~

[ I ~~made this edit~~](https://twitter.com/TheIwashimizu/status/1254661930960056320?s=20) ~~to go along with the story hehe~~

* * *

His hair as dark as crow feathers covered his face, gasping for air the man felt nauseous. The sound of the waves crashing on rocks and the smell of the sea pestering his nose. He could feel his innards squirm, he wasn't supposed to be there. The moonlight that peaked through the stained glass windows made his skin tingle in pain. After all, he wasn't welcome there. 

Pain coursed through his veins as he pulled himself up from the floor to sit by the steps. Kageyama heaved a bitter chuckle, how ironic. He was sitting below the image of the very being that shut him out of the skies. His body ached but the demon didn't have any strength left in him to be angry. 

He did not understand the concept of love. Although he was taught at a very young age to love everything that was created, he did not understand the shallowness that comes along with it. Kageyama saw the pain people go through, the pain humans have to face alone. He saw the dangers of loneliness and he saw how humans suffer from it. He thought loving them and accepting them was their job but why did the very being who taught him to love shun the very people he was entrusted to protect? Do you just stop loving them when they stop loving themselves? 

Lost in his thoughts, he was surprised by the gust of wind suddenly opening the heavy chapel doors. No one was there, he could make out the sand and the sea along with the beautiful night sky but no one was there. Before he knew it, he felt someone nearing him. Immediately, he looked to his left to find the most beautiful angel he had ever seen.

Her hair was tinted like the light from the sun, her eyes glowed like the embers from the eternal flame. Her feathers were as white as the clouds he used to sit on and her lips, Kageyama could only describe them as pink shells he'd see from the beach. The angel crouched before him, her hand reaching for his face. Her touch was cold yet it brought a sense of comfort for the demon.

"My name is Hitoka." Ah, her voice sounded like a beautiful song. "Please don't move." She instructed. His body immediately tensed up as he saw her slowly closing the gap between them. Her lips touched his in such a gentle manner. He felt like his body was floating on air like it used to.

The kiss felt like it went on for more than a few minutes for Kageyama. It was soft and it felt sincere. He didn't even realize that the aching feeling he once had was slowly diminishing.

"You're not in pain anymore." She said, her cheeks were pink and her smile was innocent.

"No..." He replied. Kageyama was hesitant, but he asked, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"Do I have to?" The angel responded, "I'm here to be with you and nothing else."

"Why?"

"Because I heard your pleas." She responded, once again she went near him in such a familiar way. Enveloping him in a warm embrace she says, "You sounded sad."

"I wasn't...." Kageyama was a demon, he would never pray.

"I know." She says carefully petting his head, "I thought you must be in a lot of pain and sorrow for a demon such as yourself to find solace in the house of God."

Her words brought tears to his eyes, embracing her as if he'd never see her again. It was the first time he ever shed tears. It felt like a key just opened up all of the sorrow he saved up over time. It felt uplifting and the weight of his bat like wings felt lighter than before, Kageyama didn't want to let this angel go.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He asks, he didn't want to admit it but he was seeking reassurance from her.

"Do I need a reason to be?" She felt his hold on her tighten, she gladly reciprocated as she placed a chaste kiss on his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

It sounded like a promise. Kageyama felt his heart swell in relief, he wanted to keep her forever. "You'll get in trouble..."

"Then I'll get in trouble." The angel said in a nonchalant manner, "If one day you wake up and I won't be by your side, that's the day that I'll turn to dust." She brought her hand to cup Kageyama's face, smudging his tears away with her thumb. "But for now... I'll be here with you."

It was the first time he met her and yet he felt like he could trust her words. The sea that separates heaven and hell from each other felt like it was thinning out. He could no longer hear the violent waves crashing on the rocks. Is this a little piece of heaven in his hell? Kageyama thought he really was a demon for him to want her to be with him forever. He wanted to keep her in arm's reach and to monopolize everything about her. 

"I'll..... I'll keep you." He never said anything so embarrassing.

"Good to know." She says.


End file.
